


Black【PWP，一发完。】

by yizhiweimi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: 涉及:安纳金×科特·怀德【天鹅绒金矿】安纳金×欧比旺现代AU，非星战AU，也不是天鹅绒金矿AU，只是人物一样。





	Black【PWP，一发完。】

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及:安纳金×科特·怀德【天鹅绒金矿】
> 
> 安纳金×欧比旺
> 
> 现代AU，非星战AU，也不是天鹅绒金矿AU，只是人物一样。

 

 毫无疑问的，他们是闹翻了，在经历了一大堆破事之后。安纳金动不动的一些小情绪和欧比旺永远都不会来到，甚至都不能装模作样的激动和欢呼，还不止这些，总之有很多东西，终于把他们俩逼得分开了。

总会分开，不是现在就是以后，安纳金是这么安慰自己的，欧比旺也是。可是忍耐到了特定的时候就无法再忍耐下去，这是众人皆知的道理，像个鱼雷一样，一碰就炸，炸的血肉横飞，海里翻起一圈一圈泡沫，从水下直冲向水面。

“I Loved You.”欧比旺说出这句话的时候平静的像没有风经过的湖面，安纳金急躁的性子自然是看不到他抽动的嘴角的。

那又怎么样？谁他妈没爱过？然后呢？吵架，和好，吵架，和好，吵架，分开！就是这副样子了，还有什么其他的新奇玩意？正常情侣都这样，哪有什么独一无二的一对？又不是小孩子玩过家家，相处又不是只说我爱你我爱你就能过下去的。

那行，那就老死不相往来吧。

安纳金删了他的联系方式，顺便还要加上拉黑，然后夺门而出，门摔在门框上，发出巨大的声响，他喉咙里发出一声类似哽咽的声音，他跨过马路，走过草坪，踢起了一脚草皮，还被绊了一下。“倒霉”，他想“离这地方能有多远就走多远。”

能有多远走多远。

他愤愤地想，他怎么没有早点走。应该是没找到个好的借口好的理由而已。他其实什么都不缺，他有工作，而且混得还不错，养活自己绰绰有余，过点小奢侈的生活也行，他什么都不缺，除了爱情，当然，这个只是指现在缺少。

大城市的星巴克总是人满为患，这已经是他没去见他的第四个月了，他是数着日子的，一年的三分之一，漫长得要命，直接从秋天到了冬天。

真是过分了，三个月，什么消息都没有，而且是三个月的第二十天，再加个十天就到四个月了，感谢上帝。

他捧着一杯冰的浓缩咖啡，没加糖，苦得都让他牙根发酸，他打了个颤。

他三个月没碰过别人，没有尝试去开启新的关系，没有尝试找到一位新情人，甚至没有因为无处安放的欲望跟别人滚到同一张床上去。这不是什么禁欲，有些欲望他自己会缓解，当然会，不然可能会被活活憋死吧，他想，害什么羞，不过是正常的需求。

他只是没心情而已。

他想像以前一样，在高高的平台上，看着他们被绳子，绑带每个地方都系好，他一定会抱着对方，胡子蹭到他的颈窝，头发蹭到他的下巴。

我保证这是最后一次来玩蹦极，欧比旺？胆小鬼？我没忘记你不喜欢这个，但是睁开眼睛，看着我，喂，你得看着我，看着我往后倒，看旁边快得看不清的景色，然后尖叫，怕什么，反正是两个人蹦极，要死就一起死。

他想像以前一样，故意去路过槲寄生，然后在人来人往的大街上，商店门口，他们接吻，按照规定来的，路过槲寄生下的人需要亲吻，不管是有情欲的吻还是没有情欲的。

他想像以前一样，他们热烈地，长久地，纠缠在一起。像狮子或者驯鹿或者随便什么动物一样，用沾满蜂蜜，沾满鲜血的嘴唇去舔舐对方的并不存在的皮毛。爱。

你他妈的怎么这么好？欧比旺？你怎么能这么好，什么都好。你爱我吗？说话。没关系，没关系，反正眼睛不会撒谎。你也一直都是我的。

他们鼻尖碰在一起，额头抵着额头。

或者说，清早刚醒来的一个亲吻，“你真恶心，安纳金。”对方说，接着端过来面包和牛奶。

然后他又打了一个颤，这次不是咖啡太苦，是因为天气太冷了。

爱情就是这么个东西，跟他现在眼前的下雪一样，往前走一步，地上就有个脚印留下来，让他不想往前走了。

安纳金就是在这个晚上看到这个人的，干燥的，寒冷的晚上，他是个观众，看着舞台上亮眼的歌手。

做完一笔买卖他就松口气到处瞎逛，迷迷糊糊走到一个露天演唱会现场，台下的人跟着举起双手随着节奏呐喊，台上的是摇滚主场把话筒架当吉他，旁边真正的吉他手把拨片扔到台下，一堆人就围上去哄抢，他想离开，因为太吵，都是些疯狂的青年。可是他就是看到他了。

他就是在这个晚上看到这个人的。

光着上身，口中呼出白气，留着金色的到肩长发，眼线似乎画了很多笔，眼影厚得可以称得上是烟熏妆。眼角很像，鼻子也很像，嘴唇就是一模一样的，袒露的上身，肌肉的线条和轮廓他都熟悉得不行，只是人不一样，台上那个人有张欧比旺的脸，可能也就只有张欧比旺的脸。

欧比旺，你是不是没告诉我你还有个双胞胎兄弟什么的？

涂着黑色指甲油的手指抓着麦克风，声嘶力竭地吼出歌词再带上音调，舌头舔着嘴角，摆做出钩子的形状，然后那个身体脱掉裤子，里面什么都没穿，在这种场面当然是不会硬起来的。

安纳金不觉得惊讶，反倒觉得美。

这种毫无遮拦的，狂放的美，总之他已经很久没有遇到了，看惯了那些犹犹豫豫的蒙着纱布的精致，他就对这样的粗放和野蛮热情起来。

那个人像是听到音乐就会发狂，他抽搐地跪倒，他对全世界竖中指，然后再彻底倒在世界上方，最后他在一片烈火里站起来，视线越过人群，看向安纳金站的那个地方。

“I am Curt Wild.”没有歌唱的时候声音却出了奇的冷淡。

身上还有刚刚他自己撒下来的金色亮片，像野性的豹子粘上了血，在舞台的聚光灯下反光，跟他的名字差不多。

安纳金很高兴他看到这位科特先生舔了舔嘴唇。

他们在舞台后台打了个招呼，科特正在喝酒，“我知道你要干嘛”，他说，然后打了个嗝，随便找了件衣服穿就走了。

他们先撞进车里，科特一言不发地坐在副驾驶座拿手撑着脑袋去看安纳金。

然后他们再撞进公寓里，喘息还混合着吃痛的抽气声，加上钥匙从孔里拔出来，再被随便扔在什么地方的清脆碰撞声，钥匙可能滑进了沙发底下，安纳金又得花时间去找了。

“再说一遍你的名字。”

“Curt Wild.”

“以前试过吗？”

“我昨天才跟别人上过床。”

安纳金皱了皱眉，看着这张脸说出这句话有点不好受。

人们说做个称职的一夜情对象，或者更恰当的说是炮友，得记住这么几点，一不要拖拖拉拉，因为这种事撑死了也是满足一下欲望的应运而生的时代产物，不适合卿卿我我；二不要同一个人，不为什么，就是这样，照做就行硬要说个理由，就是人还是有感情的，亲吻一下就会加重一下笔墨；三除了做的过程之外，越迅速越好，上床做爱这种事，需要的只是荷尔蒙，特别是就这么一次的上床做爱。

他没试过这个，他以前除了欧比旺之外谁都不想碰。

这不能怪我，欧比旺，毕竟这张脸总是会让我想起一些好的和不好的事。

说实话吧，他可能就是因为这张脸才想着把他带回来的。

“你不会是第一次吧？”还留有眼影的人像是在笑他。“那我是不是得轻一点？”

“少说话。”少说话也是一个诀窍，是他自己编的，他们又没在谈恋爱。

“我该叫你什么？”

“……Master.”安纳金想了一下，他很想听到主人这个名词，特别是用这张嘴发出来的，但是其实，叫什么也没那么重要。科特表示默许。

这位之前叛逆的在台上脱光衣服的人现在一样上身只穿了件白色的衬衫，因为喝的酒洒了一身，衣服几乎成透明的，安纳金解开扣子把湿淋淋的衬衫扔在一边。结果当他的手去触碰对方的时候居然感觉到对方在发抖，酒精加上天气寒冷，他认为这是个客观原因——但是只是一半。

“你发抖了，你在害怕。”于是他就说出了另一半的主观原因。

“你他妈才在害怕。”科特张口就否定。“卧室在哪？”他问，他急于证明他没有像安纳金口中所说的那样，柔柔弱弱，怕得发抖。

欧比旺的脸，加上一颗涂着黑色指甲油撒着亮片的心脏？安纳金想着，科特凑上来和他接吻。

这个晚上就是从这个吻开始的，根本就谈不上温柔，反而像是在炫耀或者示威。就像一个侵略者，一个将军，统帅，强势地进攻另一块土地，往泥土中插上自己的旗帜，安纳金卷住他的舌头粗暴地拉扯，把空气一一剥离，唾液从闭合不上的嘴角滴落下来。

“你认不认识一个叫做Obi-Wan的人？”

“你的上一个一夜情对象？我劝你最好不要对这种人产生感情，不管是他和你的爱做得有多么舒服或者他多么对你的胃口。”

“我只叫你回答我，我没有叫你教训我。”安纳金的手捧住科特的脸掰正，让他面对自己，但是眼睛总不是安纳金能控制的。

“没听说过，或者忘了。”科特说。“你到底是来做爱的还是来发寻人启事的？”

算了。

将他带回自己家的观众就把他压在客厅的墙壁上，继续那个未完的亲吻，安纳金的吻技娴熟，他去咬着对方的下嘴唇轻轻向下扯，再钻进他的嘴里，舌尖扫过每一颗牙齿，够到了他能够到的所有角落，最后他蛮横的一扯，嘴里就尝到一股血液铁锈味，科特因为长时间的接吻变得晕晕沉沉，感觉客厅的空气都升高了几度。嘴唇被亲吻得红肿不堪，被血液染得更加鲜艳了。

科特急促地喘息，节奏都跟欧比旺很像。

安纳金的目光冷静又火热，科特只在电视上见过，捕食之前的猛兽就喜欢这么看着自己的猎物。科特觉得自己好像在他的注视下早已赤身裸体，被灯光照得全身找不到一丝阴影，虽然说客厅里现在亮着的只有一盏白色的小灯，不同于台上的张扬，在这种氛围下，他觉得脸开始发烫。

“你好像还很紧张，装成很有经验？”安纳金的吻落在他的喉结上。

“我本来就很有经验……不像你这个毛头小子。”

“Master”他说。“叫Master.”落在他的胸膛上。

“变态才会叫你主人。”

“你难道不是？”落在他的乳尖上，安纳金咬住他的乳尖用牙齿研磨，直到那里也充血肿胀，一阵酥麻的感觉分成两路，往身下和脑袋上冲。科特觉得自己可能要被他给拆了，忍不住发出一声小小的惊呼，然后他住了嘴，关住自己马上要脱口的呻吟。

老天，这真是……一模一样的脸，相似的反应，只是一夜情对象一般都不会像这样锁住自己的呻吟而已。

“你和别人做的时候也会忍住不发出声音吗？”

“我没有和……对，是这样，个人习惯。”科特说了什么东西，但是声音模模糊糊，安纳金只听见后半句，他把对方举起来，让科特的后背抵在墙上，科特已经半勃起了，没办法解放的欲望在裤子里束缚得很不舒服，但他还是勾住了安纳金的腰。

安纳金抬着他，一边去舔他的耳垂一边走进卧室。他的卧室很大，科特说他想去床上，被安纳金反驳道这是他的房子，于是他把科特放在椅子上，皮质的靠椅马上就被体温给熏得火热。

安纳金跪在地上去解科特的皮带，带着哥特式花纹的金属扣发出清脆的声音，然后再扒下内裤全都褪到脚踝，安纳金喜欢这种把别人看得一览无遗的感觉。科特的手搭在椅子的扶手上。

随着安纳金的口腔包裹住自己的性器，他几乎一下子就弹起来了，绷紧的腿夹紧了安纳金。“呼——”他发出一声呼气的声音，接着这个声音还没来得及好好做个结束，就马上变成了一声急促的吸气，科特完全勃起的事实再也无法掩饰了。

男性的味道弥漫在安纳金的鼻腔和口腔里，舌头舔过顶端和柱体，上面的血管都被细致地舔过，他感觉到椅子上的人配合他在挺动胯部，双腿夹紧了他的脑袋，他抬起手，对方的两条腿放在扶手上。

完全为我打开，他对欧比旺也曾经是这样对待过的。

他舔过顶端的液体，沟壑，甚至还有下端的囊袋，他伸手去抚摸科特的大腿根部，肌肉紧实，没有多余的赘肉，科特都要因为快感而抽搐了，歌者含住自己的手指，再用手去抓住自己的头发，抚过脸，重重地扯了一下自己的乳尖，一路向下，最终把手放在安纳金的头上，手指钻进安纳金的卷发里。

科特觉得有些难堪，但是又对这种事物没有抵抗力。

“Master……No……”科特含糊地说到。“我快要……你先放开……让我先……”他咽了咽唾液，“Master……”

安纳金反而加快了频率，在继续的第三个深喉里，狭小炽热的口腔包裹挤压科特的阴茎，科特最后在他的嘴里射了出来。安纳金放开他，起身去吻科特，大量浓稠，粘腻的精液顺着两个人的嘴角和下巴流下来，滴落在胸膛上和座椅上。

台上的歌者现在接受正在接受他给予的一切，包括安纳金无意识的一句“Obi-Wan”，科特想去提醒他，最后还是作罢了。他的喉结滚动了一下，在接吻中把那些自己射出来的液体都吞了进去，科特那双眼睛盯着安纳金，尽管在高潮过去后眼神散乱，头发也因为汗水和精液粘在脸上，安纳金去把那些遮住他的脸的头发扫到耳后。

三四个月也确实太久了点，对于两个人来说都太久了点。安纳金的下身硬得快要炸了。

他去柜子里拿润滑剂和安全套。

润滑剂的盖子被啪得一声打开，透明粘稠的液体堆在安纳金的手掌上，再被一点一点推到歌者的身下，科特一下子就攥紧了拳头。

亏他是个唱歌的一天到晚得在台上蹦哒，不然现在早没力气握拳了。

当一根手指破开他的身体时，安纳金发现他的身体居然异常的紧致。“你不是说你昨天刚跟别人做过吗？”

“如果我说我是上别人的那个也许会解答你的疑惑。”

“突然成了接受的那个人总得有些不习惯，但是你反倒好像是习惯了。”这是一句陈述句，这是事实，从开始到现在，他的没有一点想要反过来的意思，只是一直接受。

科特被呛得说不出话来，不知道怎么解释，或者说怎么解释都没用。

柔软而且湿热，紧得不像话，润滑剂也被体温捂热。安纳金的一根手指往深处推，一边和科特接吻。他喜欢亲吻，甚至觉得这让他上瘾。直到后穴已经完全包容了他的一根手指，他再送进去第二根。

两根手指在体内抠挖，像是要找到点什么一样，也许是凑巧，安纳金顺利地找到了一侧的凸起，并且满意地看到他仰着头呻吟出声，科特伸出舌头去舔安纳金的嘴唇。

“你就像个欲求不满贪得无厌的贼。”

他又加了一根，润滑剂顺着手指流下，流过手背再滴到地板或者真皮上，感觉热得要把它们烧穿。这位大胆的观众气息浑浊，三根手指并起，按压体内的敏感点，后穴发出淫糜的水声，刚刚射过的性器现在又有些立起来了。

赤裸的欲望。

“Fuck me.”科特邀请他，和科特的不一样，欧比旺的邀请总是隐晦而又深沉，有的时候安纳金不知道他到底要什么，因为他不说，像是要等着他去猜。

安纳金抽出湿润的手指，站起来脱下自己的裤子，胀痛的性器几乎是迫不及待地就弹了出来，把自己的性器凑到科特的嘴边，递过去一个安全套。

“Master.”科特呢喃了一句，倾身去含住安纳金，双手撕开安全套的包装，缓慢又细致地给他戴上。

这几个月最爽的事情了，他甚至有点想炫耀。

科特在套上安全套的性器上亲吻和舔弄，有隔着一层薄膜的奇异快感。

安纳金退出歌者的口腔。把他从椅子上抱起，绕到他身后坐下，再将他的穴口对准自己的阴茎摁了下去。

“嗯——”科特发出一声满足的叹息。

匕首刺入身体，针头推入血管，牙齿钻进肌肉。

世界上可能没有比性爱更美好更让人激动的事了。

紧热的甬道将他的阴茎艰难的全部吞下，安纳金将头凑到科特的耳旁，手指勾住他的头发，阴茎在他的体内蛰伏。“他也有金发……嗯……他还留了胡子……”安纳金舔了舔浸着汗水的皮肤。“他和你一样”，安纳金说着，科特的背蹭着他只是解开了但是还没就脱下的上衣。“他喜欢我，以前喜欢”，安纳金握住他的腰。“我们分开了”，他现在都忘记了自己立的规则了——少说话，光享受。“你真像他。”

科特背对着他，把眼泪解释成是因为疼痛和欲望烧出来的眼泪。

安纳金就开始大幅度的挺动，像是在发泄，他凶悍地进出在科特的身体里，一下又一下地逼出他的呻吟和哭腔。

科特觉得这位肆意妄为的观众正在一边操他一边给他讲一些爱情故事，普通的，分分合合的爱情故事。“慢点……”他在激烈的抽送里抽出一口气来说道。

安纳金是很不错的选择，有魅力，帅气，不无礼，没有什么恶心烂俗的低级趣味，和他的性爱体验也绝对是一流的，唯一不好的是他不习惯往事，脑子里装了太多东西。

科特的已经再次为了他完全勃起，他张着嘴喘息，像搁浅了的鱼，凸出的肩胛骨像濒死的蝴蝶的翅膀，在空气里颤抖。安纳金的手握住他的手腕，引着他来到他们交合的那里。润滑剂因为拍打变成了脆弱的泡沫，狰狞的性器进进出出，耻毛粘在旁侧的皮肤上，拍打的声音回荡在卧室里。

黑色的指甲油很显眼，显得他的皮肤很白，却还透着一层红色，他被操得熟透了，身体柔软，靠在安纳金身上，他偏过头去亲吻他。

“你在哭。”

“……太快了……”科特的呻吟变了调，粗大的阴茎屡次摩过那个敏感的一点。安纳金听到这句话放慢了速度，这才让科特稍微好过了一些，至少能呼吸得顺畅点了。安纳金抽出了自己的性器，科特的后穴却在依依不舍地挽留他。

“你应该看看你自己。”他揽着他来到一扇镜子前面，更衣室的巨大穿衣镜，镶嵌在墙上，暖黄色的灯光从上面倾泻下来。镜子里的科特眼神失焦，嘴角闭合不上，全身上下遍布着青紫的痕迹，头发凌乱，像经历了几天几夜的混战。

“嗯——你不得不说我还是……很好看。”

“对，你很美。”安纳金把他按在镜子上，冰冷的触感激得身前的人发抖，科特把手向后勾住安纳金的衣服，示意他脱掉，安纳金照做了，衣服穿着也是碍事的，早已被汗水和精液打湿了。

镜子前的就是人类来到这个世界上的样子，不着片缕。

“我还没射呢……”安纳金说道，下一秒就把性器再次塞进他的身体，科特显然一下子站不稳，用手抵住镜子，镜子上因为体温起了层水汽，再很快散去了。歌者的双腿打颤，之前的高潮已经让他有些疲惫。安纳金看出来了，就慢慢带着他跪下来，跪在镜子前。

科特的双腿因为无力支撑而打开，安纳金就顺势把自己卡进他的双腿之间。“谢谢你，亲爱的。”安纳金说道。

“不要……你先……”科特去推安纳金，而且不像是欲拒还迎，他用了全身的力气去推他，尽管那些力气还是小的可怜。

“不可以，我还没有。”

“不是的……你先……”他依然在推拒他。

安纳金就退了出去。

可能这就应该是结束了，他叹了口气。

结果是科特靠着他喘着粗气，双手不再抵着镜子，他去摸安纳金的阴茎，再闭着眼睛把戴在上面的安全套丢在一边，再趴在镜子上，乳尖抵着冰凉的镜面，身体止不住地往下滑。

“浪费。”安纳金暗笑着说了一句。

“你不怕吗？”

科特摇头。

“那行。”把卡在科特之间的腿分开，将前段抵在入口稍微磨蹭了一下，一鼓作气插到了底。

“嗯！”一声呻吟的尾音都变得尖锐起来，他跌进情欲的漩涡里。

太深了，从来没有这么深过，从来没有，而且很痛，明明已经被操熟了，但是依然痛得不行，科特感觉安纳金像要捅穿他的小腹。

“好痛……”科特的甬道依旧紧致。

安纳金把科特压在镜面，身体关节因为受到压迫而发出轻响，他的左手扣住科特的手腕把它们举过头顶，右手顺着科特的脸庞滑向他的下半身，满足他空虚的前面，安纳金握住科特的阴茎撸动起来。

太过了。

歌者想合拢他的双腿，却发现完全是徒劳无功，他这样的姿势已经完全动不了，被死死地钉在镜子上，镜子里的安纳金眯着眼睛看着他，看着他是怎么喘息，胸膛怎么起伏，看他眼角的眼泪，因为汗而滑腻的身体，看他他是怎么被自己完全掌控，他又是怎么去给安纳金想要的东西。

科特知道自己又快要射出来了，安纳金的撸动太有技巧，指尖轻轻搔动那些角落，按住前段的小孔，或者稍微使劲圈住他的根部。

安纳金进出得很快，拍打的声音在科特的耳朵里都显得模模糊糊。

好像所有东西都消失了，镜子，房间，这些东西，世界上和他们无关的事情，人，都掉进时间的裂缝里，被他们遗忘了。

科特被顶的意识不不清醒，随着他第二次射出来，精液喷洒在镜子上，他的后穴一阵绞紧，安纳金最终释放在他的体内。

安纳金咬住科特的后颈，他咬得很用力，牙齿划开皮肤，吮吸血液，像宣誓主权一样留下一个伤疤。

“Curt Wild，你跟他一样。”安纳金说。

歌者此时发出无声的话语。

安纳金始终没有放开他，直到科特的喘息稍微平复，他把膝盖从科特的腿间退出来，转了个面面向他。

科特躺在他的怀里，安娜金在高潮的余韵里去亲吻他。

“Master.”科特说，声音嘶哑。“Anakin.”

安纳金慌了神，他抱着他问道“我没有告诉你我的名字。”

“你的衣服内侧口袋里有一张名片，我看到了。”

安纳金不知道为什么，不知道他是该庆幸还是失望。

至于那张名片，他也懒得去弄明白到底是不是存在，说不定被科特看完之后，就随手扔在什么地方了。

他把他抱去浴室清洗。

第二天醒来的时候他就是一个人在房间里了，好像什么痕迹都没有过，他想要睡觉，但是阳光有点刺眼，于是他去窗前拉窗帘，前一天的性爱太过激烈，他的身体都有些酸疼。

他站在窗前，看到自己门口有一辆车，有个人靠在车上，朝他看过来。

和那个晚上遇见那个人一样，那个人的视线越过车顶，房檐，看向他站的地方。

他下楼打开门。

三个月不见了，欧比旺，没想到有一天你会剃掉胡子。

“我只是因为一些事情来找你的。”欧比旺说，走过他身边，径直进了屋子。

就算他前一天刚刚翻云覆雨，在迎接旧情人破镜重圆的夜晚，他依然精力依然。

欧比旺，我说，你肯定不是因为某些事情回来的，你的那些借口，都是些简单得不能再简单的小事。

我想跟你一直在一起。

三个月以来我只碰了一次其他人，因为那个人有这和你相同的眼睛，嘴巴，鼻子，眉毛，有着和你一样的身体，反应，声音，甚至，可能是我记错了，他的敏感点都和你的一样。

我还以为那就是你。

我好像一夜回到那个刚跟你第一次的那个晚上了，我好像要被烧死了。

我他妈爱你，欧比旺，我爱你。

我要为了你去出生入死，我一直爱，爱到死去，或者说，爱到死去活来，循环往复。

安纳金用的还是那个姿势，他把欧比旺压在镜子前，从后面进入他，让他动弹不得。

他发现欧比旺的后穴却还留着欢爱的痕迹。

“你跟谁做过，谁碰过你？”安纳金的控制欲又来了，他红着眼质问他。

“我……跟你做了……你碰了我。”欧比旺喘着气说着。把手臂从镜子上拿开，那上面用黑色的指甲油写着一句话:

他已经回到了你身边。

欧比旺起身去拿起抽屉里的眼线笔简单地描了一下，他再走过来，从安纳金的内侧口袋里摸出一瓶黑色的指甲油。

欧比旺，你真的能变成任何人。

“我不允许你下次再去那个什么乱成一锅粥的演唱会。”安纳金说“所以现在先为我唱出来。”

安纳金对着欧比旺的后颈，对着那个依然存在的，还没愈合的伤疤咬下去。

后来安纳金趁着他熟睡的时候拿出那瓶指甲油。对，这也是后话了。

End.


End file.
